Gray Wing's Storm
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Spoiler Alerts for the new book Sun Trail of the fifth series. It's about Gray Wing and Storm it was obvious that they should be together but if only Clear Sky didn't fall in love. This how the beginning of the Clans changed into something else.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**Chapter 1: **

**I just read the new book of the fifth series, Sun Trail! It's awesome but there was some things that I thought shouldn't have happened. This what I think!**

**No flames. No story is perfect!**

**I would like a review though!**

**This is about Gray Wing and Storm. If she didn't go with Clear Sky. (Spoiler Alerts)**

**I do not own Warriors that would be Erin Hunter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gray Wing's POV**

After the others have left to live in the woods. I felt a little empty. Sure Turtle Tail was company enough. I just don't feel a spark with her as I did in the mountains. That reminds me of Quiet Rain, my mother. Is she full fed or starving. What about the others? I wish I could see how they're doing and know that we're safe.

I never felt at home in the woods. The trees make me feel trapped and I can't run out without tripping or getting in a gorse bush. While I was hunting, some cats stopped me from getting that rabbit.

"Hey! What are you doing stealing our prey!" the cat hissed.

"There's enough prey for every cat." I said smoothly.

"Fine but I better not catch you again!" she said threateningly.

* * *

**Turtle Tail's POV**

Gray Wing was returning to our little camp from hunting. He had only a rabbit in his jaws, so hunting might not been good today. He put his catch down and stared at me with those pale amber eyes. The ones I love so much. He was walking toward me, I started acting like I was doing nothing.

"Hey Turtle Tail, do you want to go hunting with me?" Gray Wing said.

"Sure!" my eyes shining.

We headed off somewhere when he started to say something.

"I was out with Cloudspots the other day." he said.

"We did a mountain move to the rabbits like we do with hares."

"Where one cat drives the prey into another cat's claws."

"Let's try it right now!" I said excitedly.

My nose scented a rabbit nearby. It was peacefully eating some grass.

"I'll send it over to you." he said. I nodded.

Then he let out a yowl. The rabbit panicked by the noise jumped a little sideways from me. I ran as fast as I could but it went into a nearby crack and escaped.

"Haredung!"

"You weren't concentrating, Turtle Tail." he said.

I was shocked and hurt by his words.

"Haven't you ever missed a catch?" I challenged him.

"Not an easy one like that."

"Then I'll go somewhere where nobody expects me to fly like a bird and run like a rabbit." I yelled furiously.

* * *

**Gray Wing's POV**

There was a storm after the fight and Turtle Tail still hasn't returned to her nest. Her scent was faint and cold. It was my fault that she didn't returned so I'll get her back. I knew she would've went to Bumble's Twoleg's den. I knew it was across the Thunderpath. I didn't know which way I was going until a familiar silver tabby she-cat bumped into me.

"Hey, Gray Whatsit what are you doing here?" she said defiantly.

"Trying to find my friend, do you know where Bumble lives?"

"Yes I'll show you if you want me to."

"That would be great and my names Gray Wing." I said embarrassed.

"You never told me your name."

"My name is Storm." she said proudly.

Her name described her perfectly. An independent but fierce and stubborn she-cat.

Her silver tabby markings were beautiful and clear in the foggy rain.

When we arrived, it was deserted from top to bottom.

An ear-splitting noise came outside. Then a huge monster with a handle in the front came after Storm.

"Look out Storm!" I said as I pushed her out of the way.

We both ended on the other side with a thump.

Storm had shock and gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Gray Wing! Are you alright?" Turtle Tail said concerned.

"I'm fine, Turtle Tail where have you been?"

"After that fight I went to Bumble, the storm caught me so I had to stay here."

"Now lets go home." she said.

Turtle Tail didn't even acknowledge Storm was there. I've notice the jealous looks when Storm's and I's pelt touched. I knew I had strong feelings for Storm. If only she feels the same.

* * *

**Storm's POV**

After Gray Wing saved me I've been nicer and kinder to him.

I could see that Turtle Tail had feelings for him, it was pretty obvious. I would brush pelts with him every so often. Then I had to leave when we got close to their camp.

"Can we meet at the four oak trees tomorrow at sunhigh?" he asked.

"Yes but don't be late." I said with humor in my voice.

"Wouldn't dream it."

Then left to my abandoned Twoleg's den. There stood my father Lightning and my mother Sun and my two sisters Misty and Moth.

"Hi mom I'm home!"

"Storm, did you meet with a tom today or something?" Misty said.

"Yeah you have a moony look that dad gives mom." Moth said.

"I did meet someone today." I said reluctantly. Then they started to ask questions.

"Who is it?!" They said in unison.

"You know those new cats from the mountains."

"Yeah?"

"I met one his name is Gray Wing."

"Wow your totally in love."

"No I'm not I just met him a couple of days ago." I said defensively.

"Are you going to see him again?" asked Misty.

"Yes tomorrow at sunhigh at the four oak trees."

"Well good luck!" they said.

I fell asleep restless I kept waking up thinking about Gray Wing.

* * *

**Turtle Tail's POV**

It was obvious they both like each other so I devised a plan. I went to get Clear Sky in hope he would fall in love with her and she'll break his heart and I'll come save the day. There was a huge cat in the way Fox. He was very hostile to me. Eventually I was let through and Clear Sky came with me willingly.

I was able to find Storm and I left him with her. They started to talk a little bit but said goodbye soon after. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Storm's POV**

Clear Sky was nice I guess but too controlling. He wasn't what I would look for in a mate though.

* * *

**Clear Sky's POV**

Storm was beautiful and perfect I instantly fell in love and I know she feels the same way to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and any suggestions if you want to give any!  
Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at Fourtrees

**Thank you Leafpool for reviewing my story. I would like more Reviews and Favorites please so I can continue this. By the way I don't know why people are saying that I'm a pervert and I'm disgusting am I really? And if you don't have something good to say or have some lighter criticism then please don't review.**

**Erin Hunter owns the Warriors I don't if I did then this would've happened.**

**Enjoy! Reviews and Favorites makes me more motivated for more chapters!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting At the Four Oaks**

* * *

**Grey Wing's POV**

My mind was on Storm the whole night, her beautiful silver pelt and soft green eyes. I couldn't stop dreaming about her. In the morning it was a moon since I've seen Jagged Peak and the others. Maybe I should visit them, I thought.

"Hey Tall Shadow can I go visit my brothers, I haven't seen them in awhile?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure, just don't be too long," she said firmly.

I rushed out of the camp and stopped to tell Turtle Tail where I was going.

"Turtle Tail I'm going to see my brothers, want to join?" I offered.

"Sure!" her eyes lit up.

Once I got by the woods this huge cat named Fox stopped me.

"Get out of Clear Sky's territory," he growled.

"Clear Sky's territory?" I asked surprised.

"Yes he says there needs to be borders so we can survive," he said.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Clear Sky, cats from the mountains and me and my sister," Fox confirmed.

"Well I'm Clear Sky's brother," I said proudly.

"I don't believe it but come with me anyway," he lead through the bracken and under a log was a camp.

"Turtle Tail can you please go talk to Feather Fall?" I asked.

She walked over toward her without saying a word.

"Jagged Peak!" I exclaimed as I spotted him.

"Grey Wing what are you doing here?" he asked with no affection in his eyes.

"Aren't you glad to see your older brother?" I asked a little hurt.

"Not really the journey is over and we live in different camps there is no time for family," he said vacantly.

"Who taught you that?" I asked.

"I taught myself the same reason why you should get out of here," he snarled.

"Grey Wing! Clear Sky shouted my name.

"I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed.

"What's with that cat Fox?" I asked confused.

"He's just protecting our borders." he said calmly.

"Well it was nice seeing you again," I said reluctant of going.

"Turtle Tail! We better be going," I called her over to leave.

Clear Sky and Jagged Peak escorted us away off there territory. Till I remember I was going to meet Storm today.  
I ran toward the Four Oak Trees that I completely forgot Turtle Tail was right beside me.

I stopped abruptly and saw her silver tabby fur.

"Storm, where are you?" I searched around the trees.

"Sorry I'm late but I was held up by my family," she said weary.

"It's fine as long as I see you," I started to rub on her and purred.

She started to purr and rub back; until I remember Turtle Tail was watching us.

"Grey Wing how could you!" she wailed with tears and jealousy filling into her eyes.

Turtle Tail ran off toward the Twoleg's den as we both watched her from behind.

"What was all that?" she asked, jealousy in her gaze.

"I think Turtle Tail is in love with me," I said calmly.

"Well I would see why you are handsome and brave," Storm said playfully.

"I know why fell in love with you because you're beautiful and independent," I meowed lovingly.

For the rest of the night we stayed in the same position. My head on her shoulder and her nose to my head. I didn't think of Turtle Tail for the rest of the night unil sunrise.

* * *

**Turtle Tail POV**

I ran to the only place I know. To Bumble's Twoleg's Den. I found her on the other side of the Thunderpath, the monsters weren't there as usual. I raced past and sorta bumped into Bumble.

"Whoa! Turtle Tail watch where your going!" Bumble said alarmed.

"Bumble, I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's alright you were trying to not be killed," forgiveness in her words.

"Now what's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Grey Wing has fallen in love with Storm," I sobbed.

"Oh I know where she lives and her family," Bumble said leading her to another abandoned Twoleg den.

"Hello Bumble!" two she-cats greeted.

"Who is she?" the grey tabby pointed out.

"This is my friend Turtle Tail," Bumble introduced me to the bubbly she-cats.

"Hi our sister Storm says to stay away from you," the grey tabby spattered at her.

"Yeah she says you're trying to steal her love, isn't that a little rude?" asked the other one.

"How do you know that she stole my love from me!" I yelled.

"Your lying! Get out! Bumble don't ever come back either!" they screamed, their haunches rising dangerously.

We ran back to Bumble's place both fuming in rage.

"I can see why you don't like her, she apparently told her siblings about you, Bumble pointed out.

"I think Storm won Grey Wing," I said defeated.

"Then why don't you get revenge on her then?" she said.

"That's a great idea," I said to Bumble.

"I can help you," Bumble volunteered.

"Okay but first we have to get a war started and I know the perfect plan." I said deviously.

"Bumble can you please get Clear Sky for me?" I asked.

* * *

**I know that last chapter I didn't really give you a cliffhanger so this one does. Thanks to one of those reviewers who reminded me!**

**Review what you think not too hard criticism not too light either!**


End file.
